<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a maze of memories by neilwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346799">a maze of memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites'>neilwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Drarry Drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Drarry Discord March Drabble Challenge<br/>The prompt was 'Remember When' and the challenge was 272 words!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Drarry Drabbles [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a maze of memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What about when we dueled? Up until that point, no one had ever beaten me. It took me a while to realize people had been letting me win for years, but you changed that. The minute you made my wand fly through the air, you blew my mind. I wasn’t even upset, deep down. I was impressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco turns his head to watch the softly breathing lump in the other bed. Thank God his dormmate sleeps like he’s just been hit over the head. The entire eighth year would have a field day if they found out Draco’s been pining for their golden boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember when Granger nearly hexed my face off? All that time I was looking at you, waiting for you to speak up as if I even deserved that. A delusional little prick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft sound comes from under the blankets, and if Draco didn’t know any better, he’d describe it as a snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when you saved me; in that burning room when it could have meant the difference between life and death, you chose me. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell you how much that meant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sighs. He knows he’s not falling asleep tonight, his nightmares have been too prevalent for him to dare close his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so lost in thought that he doesn’t notice when the person in the other bed moves to face him, and he swears when the target of all his attention speaks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco,” Harry mutters, voice gritty with sleep. “We have an early class tomorrow. Could you please confess your love to me in the morning?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm on <a href="http://twitter.com/neilmoony">twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>